Nieznany Świat
by Kaimi Kreissel
Summary: Po wydarzeniach FINAL FANTASY VIII, Rinoa używa sobie Ragnaroka, by odwiedzać różne planety. Teraz jej celem jest świat, który umiera: Nowa Krysztalia (moje tłumaczenie "Nova Chrysalia"). Rinoa zostaje zmuszona do zostania na planecie dłużej niż chciała, a to za sprawą swoją jak i pewnego demona.


— Gdzie ja znowu wylądowałam?

* * *

><p>Rinoa, jak zawsze, zwędziła Squallowi <em>Ragnaroka<em> i wybrała się w jedną ze swoich wędrówek po kosmosie. Na razie zwiedziła tylko kilka planet: jedna nazywała się Spira, gdzie olbrzymi wieloryb siał zniszczenie; drugą była Gaja, gdzie uparcie odradzał się srebrnowłosy młodzieniec i próbował zniszczyć planetę, a jeszcze inną była Ziemia, którą rządził mymlowaty gość w białej lśniącej zbroi.

Teraz dziewczyna obrała sobie za cel przedziwną planetę, a raczej coś co ją przypominało. Było to kilka dużych wysp połączonych koleją. Były otoczone wodą, która spływała do tajemniczej otchłani. Pierwszy raz widziała jakąkolwiek planetę w takim stanie. Słyszała o różnych światach i wojnach toczonych na nich, ale to wyglądało na koniec żywota tego ciała niebieskiego.

Gdy przebiła się przez atmosferę planety zastanawiała się nad miejscem usadzenia _Ragnaroka_. Było kilka miejsc do wyboru: miasto z wielką świątynią, dziki teren, nad którym królowało coś przypominającego zamek, pustynia i jeszcze jedno miasto, tyle tylko, że to wyglądało niezwykle świątecznie. Stwierdziła, że ta ostatnia lokalizacja będzie idealna dla statku.

W momencie wyjścia z _Ragnaroka_ została zaatakowana przez lewitujące roboty z czymś co przypominało maszty po ich bokach i jakąś dużą platformą. Rinoa szybko aktywowała swoje anielskie skrzydła i wzniosła się nad roboty. Sprawnie rozprawiła się się nimi za pomocą zaklęć piorunowych. Po chwili przybiegło kilka osób w pełnych siwych mundurach i hełmach z żółtymi ekranami i jakimiś dziwnymi antenami na nich.

— W imieniu Władz Porządkowych Yusnaan zostajesz aresztowana! — krzyknął jeden ze strażników.

— Ale to _ja_ zostałam zaatakowana! — Rinoa krzyknęła. — I nie jestem żadną kryminalistką!

Rinoa ostrzegawczo rzuciła Ogniarę obok jednego z mężczyzn. Ten lekko podskoczył z przerażenia i wycelował w kobietę.

— To jakaś czarownica! Taka moc... — zająknął się.

— Nie jestem– W sumie to jestem.

— Brać ją! — zawołał inny strażnik z tyłu.

— Wara ode mnie! — Rinoa syknęła i podleciała wyżej.

Z tej wysokości jej przeciwnicy mieli marne szanse ją dorwać, lecz ona nie chciała uciekać, tylko pokazać, że nie zadziera się z czarownicą, zwłaszcza jeżeli zadziera się z nią. Rinoa uniosła jedną rękę w górę i wokół jej przeciwników zaczęły tworzyć się coraz to silniejsze wiry powietrza. Po chwili opuściła rękę i tornado przeszło przez pole walki. Kilku strażników zdmuchnęło na pobliskie ściany skalne, lecz pozostali mieli więcej szczęścia i jedynie wywiało ich trochę dalej. Ci, którzy byli przytomni puścili salwę w stronę Rinoi, lecz ta wyczarowała magiczną barierę, która zatrzymała pociski.

Wtedy na bojowisko beztrosko weszła młoda dziewczyna, na oko nie starsza niż piętnaście lat. Jedną rękę założyła za siebie, a drugą przyłożyła do podróbka i patrzyła przenikliwie na Rinoę. Po chwili zachichotała i przyzwała czerwonego smoka, który zjawił się w czarnej mgle. Jednym machnięciem ognia powalił resztę strażników i zaczął szykować kolejny atak skierowany w stronę Rinoi. Smok wystrzelił kulę ognia wprost na dziewczynę i mimo szybkiej reakcji nie zdążyła w pełni ominąć ataku i jedno z jej skrzydeł zapaliło się.

Przerażenie wzięło górę i niezdolna do koncentracji dziewczyna zaczęła spadać. Już zaczęła modlić się do Hyne'a o ratunek obiecując sobie w myślach, że już nie będzie samotnie przemierzać przestrzeni kosmicznych jeśli tylko przeżyje. Szczerze mówiąc Rinoa nie była wierząca i była przekonana, że skończy jako placek dla straszliwego smoka w obcym świecie, z dala od ukochanego i przyjaciół. Jednak ból nie przyszedł.

Rinoa otworzyła oczy i zauważyła, że delikatnie unosiła się nad ziemią, przytrzymywana przez białą poświatę. Rozejrzawszy się zauważyła tajemniczą dziewczyną potulnie głaszczącą straszliwą bestię, którą po chwili odesłała również za pomocą czarnej mgły.

— Kim jesteś? — Rinoa gniewnie zapytała. Dziewczyna z takimi mocami mogła bardzo zaszkodzić Rinoi, jeżeli już tego nie zrobiła.

— Uratowałam Ci właśnie życie, a Ty do mnie od razu z gniewem wyskakujesz — odpowiedziała swoim słodkim głosem. — Ale wydaje mi się, że to ja powinnam zadać to pytanie.

W sumie to miała racja: Rinoa była tu 'ufoludkiem' i z pewnością nie pasowała do tak pokrętnej planety jak ta. Jednak Rinoa nie zamierzała się poddać jakieś małolacie. W końcu była czarownicą władającą wielką mocą i byle dzieciak nie będzie nią pomiatał.

— Mów kim jesteś, bo inaczej wylądujesz na dnie oceanu — zagroziła jej, lecz ta tylko się roześmiała.

— Ty naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz? Jest tam kto? — zapukała Rinoi w czoło, co bardzo rozdrażniło jego posiadaczkę. — Coś słyszę, że nie.

— Nie igraj sobie ze mną. Jestem bardzo potężną czarownicą.

— Możesz być sobie nawet bogiem, ale chociaż powiedz mi swoje imię. — Umilkła na chwilę po czym dodała: — Bo inaczej to raczej nie opuścisz tego świata — machnęła ręką i _Ragnarok_ zniknął w czarnej mgle.

— Oddawaj go Ty mała wiedźmo! — Rinoa wyprostowała ręce przygotowując je do uduszenia dziewczyny, lecz ta nagle znikła i pojawiła się za nią, obu czynnościom towarzyszyła czarna mgła.

— Nie-nie-nie — odpowiedziała niemalże nucącym głosem. — Najpierw _Ty_ opowiesz mi coś o sobie.

— Zaraz stracisz te różowe włosy — Rinoa syknęła i przymierzyła się do rzucenia ognistego zaklęcia.

Jednak żadne słowo nie wydobyło się z jej ust. Dziewczyna złapała się za gardło, a następnie zaczęła intensywnie gestykulował, jednak różowowłosa zdawała się nie zwracać na to uwagi.

Ostatnie co Rinoa zapamiętała to czarna mgła, która ją otoczyła i...

* * *

><p>— Gdzie ja znowu wylądowałam?<p>

To pytanie Rinoa zadała sobie już po raz ósmy. Siedziała teraz w jakiejś dziwnej celi na niewygodnym metalowym łóżku, owinięta w koc. Było tam nadzwyczaj zimno. Próbowała użyć magii, by wydostać się z celi, lecz bez skutku; było tak, jakby odebrano jej magię. Bez niej czuła się mała, słaba i bezbronna. Jednak nie powstrzymywało jej to od krzyknięcia z nadzieją, że ktoś przyjdzie i ją uratuje. Jednak nikt nie przychodził.

Po kilku minutach bezczynnego siedzenia, Rinoa podeszła do drzwi z nadzieją, że są otwarte i tylko przez własne lenistwo nie znalazła tego oczywistego wyjścia wcześniej. Szarpnęła kilka razy drzwiami, ale nic nie ruszyło. Jak zawsze... Rinoa po raz kolejny została damą w opresji. Jednak ten raz nie zapowiadał się na „żyli długo i szczęśliwie" i groził jej rozkład jej własnego martwego ciała w tej zimnej celi.

Rozpacz wtargnęła do serca czarownicy. Rzuciła się na łóżko i zaczęła głośno szlochać do poduszki.

— Jaka ja tępa byłam! Sama latać po kosmosie! Miałam takie wielkie marzenia! Niszczyć zło! Szerzyć pokój! Odbudowywać światy! A teraz skończę jako trup w celi gdzieś na zadupiu układu słonecznego!

Nagle blade światło błysło przy drzwiach i pojawiła się różowowłosa dziewczyna. Dość radosnym i skocznym krokiem podeszła do Rinoi i poklepała ją po ramieniu. Zapłakana dziewczyna nawet nie zauważyła kompana w celi.

— Jesteś strasznie podatna na Chaos, wiesz? — zapytała. — Zostawić Cię na pięć minut w celi, a już się rozklejasz jak jakiś glut — zachichotała.

— Ja chcę do dooomuuuuuu! — ryknęła Rinoa.

— Jak na potężną czarownicę, to zachowujesz się nadzwyczaj przeraźliwie.

Niespodziewanie Rinoa rzuciła się na dziewczynę trzymając jej delikatną szyję w swych delikatnych dłoniach. Dziewczyna tylko się przeteleportowała w czarnej mgle w róg celi, zostawiając Rinoę wstrząśniętą swoim niecodziennym zachowaniem.

— Och, zaczyna się robić gorąco — powiedziała szyderczo różowowłosa. — Czujesz tą rosnącą temperaturę, wrzenie w żołądku, upał w sercu?

— C-Co masz na myśli?

— Rozpacz Cię zżera, ale również i gniew — rzuciła. — Jeszcze trochę, to nie będzie dla Ciebie ratunku. — Dziewczyna przeteleportowała się przed Rinoę w czarnej mgle i nachyliła się nad nią: — Nawet zbawczyni Cię nie uratuje — zachichotała.

Dziewczyna odeszła od Rinoi, skrzyżowała ręce za sobą i wykonała zawadiacki obrót. Bawiło ją cierpienie tej ciemnowłosej dziewczyny, której imienia nawet nie znała. Tak. Cały świat wokół nie umierał i zatapiał się w zapomnieniu, a ona zamiast ulżyć cierpieniom ludzkości zabawiała się ich kosztem.

Rinoa położyła się na łóżku, tyłem do dziewczyny, i skuliła się. Nie wiedziała co ma robić. Nawet nie potrafiła zapanować nad sobą. Przerażało to ją. Co jeśli zamieni się w takiego potwora jak Adel? Zacznie siać zniszczenie i zamkną ją w jakimś urządzeniu gdzieś w kosmosie?

— Rinoa — ciemnowłosa nagle przerwała swoje milczące szlochanie. — J-Jestem Rinoa.

— Jak to dobrze widzieć, że zaczynasz pojmować zasady działania tego smutnego świata — różowowłosa się uśmiechnęła i podeszła do Rinoi. — Lumina.

Dziewczyna wzięła Rinoę za rękę i mocną ją potrząsnęła. Rinoa jedynie popatrzyła się na nią dziwnie. Nie miała ochoty na komentarze.

— Skoro już jesteśmy na „Ty", to może mi powiesz co Cię tu sprowadza?

— Chyba się... jasno wyszlochałam... na ten temat — Rinoa odpowiedziała.

— W sumie... Jak mogłam zapomnieć o Twoich dziecięcych marzeniach — i po chwili dodała — Rińciu.

— Ch-Chcę do domu... Wypuść mnie, proszę!

Rinoa zaczęła błagać Luminę o wolność. Pustka w jej sercu powoli rosła, a nie chciała popaść w depresję. Squall by jej przecież nie poznał. Możliwe, że byłby jeszcze oschlejszy niż zwykle w stosunku do niej. Może i nawet chętnie by ją ukatrupił.

— Nie mogę — odrzekła krótko.

— Jak to!?

— Ta rozpacz w twoim sercu — wskazała na lewą część klatki piersiowej Rinoi — mogłaby zaszkodzić Twojego światu. Chaos to nie jest zabawka.

— Uwolnij mnie — Rinoa nakazała z lekko drżącym głosem.

— Czy Tobie naprawdę trzeba powtarzać po trzy razy? Pójdziesz sobie gdzieś z tym całym smutkiem w ten szeroki kosmos i nawet tego nie zauważysz, ale zniszczysz go.

— To weź to ode mnie!

— Nie mogę — Lumina powtórzyła. — Poza tym nie mam takich mocy. Ale znam kogoś takie ma — dziewczyna zachichotała.

— Kto taki?

— Za trzynaście dni się dowiesz — dziewczyna tajemniczo odpowiedziała. — Do tego czasu będziesz musiała jakoś się rozgościć w Nowej Krysztalii.

— Gdzie? — Rinoa była zakłopotana. Lumina gadała o bardzo dziwnych rzeczach, takich których nawet Ultimecja by nie wymyśliła.

Lumina siadła na dość wysokim oparciu łóżka i zaczęła się lekko huśtać.

— Nowa Krysztalia, ten smutny świat, do którego tak bezmyślnie wkroczyłaś — dziewczyna zaczęła kopać powietrze. — Na razie musisz tu zostać i trochę ochłonąć. Na dziś było wystarczająco za dużo emocji.

Lumina zeskoczyła z oparcia, pochyliła się w kierunku Rinoi, pomachała ręką i zniknęła w czarnej mgle.

— Nie zostawiaj mnie tu samej! — Rinoa rzuciła w miejsce gdzie chwilę temu stała Lumina.

Rinoa siadła na podłodze, podwinęła nogi i wtopiła twarz w kolana. Rozmyślała nad sensem swojego istnienia; o tym ile razy narażała się na niebezpieczeństwo tylko po to, by nie być jakąś postacią dodatkową w fabule, a główną bohaterką. Oczywiście, zawsze kończyło się na tym, że ratował ją Squall.

Chętnie by się teraz wtuliła w jego silne ramiona. Zawsze czuła się w nich bezpieczna. Jednak teraz ten komfort był od niej daleko, oj bardzo daleko, ale sama sobie zgotowała ten los. Teraz była na łasce Luminy, która bawiła się jej kosztem, akurat tego Rinoa była pewna. Tylko co to za człowiek, który czerpie radość z cierpienia innych? Z pewnością chory psychicznie.

Po pewnym czasie Rinoa zaczęła być senna. Stwierdziła, że zimna posadzka celi nie odbije się dobrze na jej zdrowiu i postanowiła wrócić do łóżka, które oferowało całkiem puszystą poduszkę i dość ciepły koc.

Minęła chwila, a Rinoę zmorzył sen, sen którego nie zapomni do końca życia.

Ona i S—


End file.
